Play with fire
by MyAngel3
Summary: Ginny Weasley désespère : elle ne cesse d'essuyer des ruptures amoureuses. Elle relève un défi et devra séduire le 1e garçon qui se présente ! Hélas, le sort désigne Blaise Zabini. Et si Malfoy s'en mêle, que se passera-t-il ? GWBZ, GWDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous !**

Voilà ma nouvelle fanfiction que je publie pour la première fois sur ce site ! D'habitude, je commence par publier sur le site hpfanfiction, mais bon... Ca bug tout le temps, alors. :D  
Donc celle-ci aura pour héroïne Miss Ginny. Ce sera une fic légère comme des bulles de champagne ( notez ma magnifique comparaison xD ), pas prise de tête, avec de l'Amouuur bien sûr ! Bref, dites-moi vite ce que vous pensez de ce premier chap, histoire de savoir si je continue ou pas :P

**Bonne lecture,  
Reviewez svp :D**

**oOo°**

La nouvelle, annoncée par une journée glaciale de Novembre, avait eu l'effet d'une bombe.

-Max et moi, c'est fini.

Voilà ce qu'avait lâché Ginny Weasley, tout en bloc, sans prendre de respiration. Sans ménager ses amis davantage. Elle était arrivée dans la Grande Salle, coiffée et habillée à la diable, s'était traînée misérablement vers la table des Gryffondor et s'était affalée sur le banc.

Là, elle avait déclamé sa phrase d'une voix éteinte et éraillée. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de masquer aux autres.

Sa meilleure amie, Shibata Kiusho, une asiatique au caractère loyal mais démesurément sanguin, échangea aussitôt un regard inquiet et surpris avec son petit ami Brandon Closer.

-Comment ça ? glapit Shibata en s'emportant vivement.

-Laisse tomber… J'en peux plus…, répondit Ginny d'une voix faible, la tête posée sur ses bras résolument croisés sur la table.

-Gin' ? s'inquiéta Shibata.

-Shiba', laisse, je te dis. J'suis au fond du gouffre ! jeta la rousse en agitant une main lasse.

Sa meilleure amie sembla comprendre quelque chose et plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche.

-Me dis pas que… C'est pas vrai… C'est LUI qui t'a larguée ?! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix outrée.

Ginny acquiesça avec morosité, tout en attrapant un croissant. Elle mordit dedans sans enthousiasme.

Shibata n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Soudainement, elle grinça :

-Tu sais quoi, Gin' ? Ce mec est un pauvre con, tu m'entends ? Non seulement il a rien dans son froc, mais en plus, je vais lui faire payer très cher ce qu'il t'a fait…

-Pas la peine, Shibata ! rétorqua Ginny d'une voix morne.

-Oh que si, ma belle ! Tu vas voir, je vais lui refaire le portrait à la manière Kiusho ! Ca va être gratiné ! promit Shibata d'un ton enflammé par la colère.

-Tu parles… gémit Ginny, qui ne semblait en rien réconfortée par les paroles révoltées de sa meilleure amie. On se voit plus tard, ok ? Je vais être en retard à mon cours d'Arithmancie.

Elle se leva prestement, termina son croissant et attrapa son sac qu'elle fit coulisser sur son épaule. Puis elle passa une main dans sa crinière désordonnée, d'un geste las.

Shibata semblait calmée. Cependant, elle gardait les poings serrés sous la table, et lança soudain :

-Gin', tu l'aimais ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Ginny d'une voix atone. Mais je crois que non.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'asiatique :

-Alors, pas de regrets, Gin'. Mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas lui faire payer, à ce Max Johnson ! ajouta-t-elle férocement.

Ginny laissa échapper un léger rire, puis sortit de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers son premier cours de la journée. Arithmancie. Elle haïssait sérieusement cette matière. Matière qui en plus n'en était pas vraiment une ; c'était une option que sa mère l'avait obligée à prendre au début de l'année, après avoir vu ses résultats catastrophiques en potions : « Puisque tu es nulle, Ginevra, tu te rattraperas en ajoutant une corde à ton arc », répétait furieusement Mrs Weasley.

Ginny avait été outrée de l'intervention d'Hermione ; celle-ci avait surenchéri que c'était une bonne idée car elle pourrait aider la rousse en Arithmancie ; Ginny ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant trois jours, suite à cette trahison. « Judas », avait-elle grincé entre ses dents.

La rousse balança négligemment son sac sur la table, puis prit place sur sa chaise en mordillant un crayon à papier. La question du professeur Vector ne se fit pas attendre :

-Miss Weasley, que pouvez-vous nous dire du théorème de Denst sur le rapport entre les astres, et la numérologie incluant les nombres de 1 à 30 ?

-Euh… hésita Ginny.

-C'est très simple, assura Vector d'un ton encourageant. Si vous vous en souvenez, nous l'avons rédigé lors du dernier cours. C'était à apprendre par cœur pour aujourd'hui. Je vous demande simplement de me le réciter ; je suppose que vous l'avez appris ?

-Non, répondit sincèrement Ginny. Je n'ai rien appris.

Elle entendit des ricanements s'élever dans la salle. « Fallait vraiment que je tombe sur une classe d'intellos qui se moquent de ceux qui pigent rien » bouillonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais elle adressa un regard d'excuse au professeur ; il avait les sourcils froncés et répliqua :

-Je dois dire que vous me décevez énormément, mademoiselle. En trois mois, vous n'avez fait aucun effort d'apprentissage de cette matière pourtant passionnante ! Qui plus est, vous savez parfaitement qu'il s'agit d'une option que vous n'aviez pas à choisir si vous êtes incapable d'en assumer le travail demandé !

-Professeur, coupa Ginny malgré elle, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi cette matière. Demandez plutôt des explications à mes parents !

-Très bien, dit froidement Vector en la scrutant par-dessus ses lunettes, puisque vous êtes bornée et que vous ne voulez rien entendre, je pense qu'une retenue vous fera le plus grand bien ; vous comprendrez peut-être enfin que l'Arithmancie ne doit pas être négligée !

En sortant du cours, Ginny était d'humeur absolument exécrable, hors d'elle. Elle pestait rageusement contre la terre entière, et fixait ses chaussures, si bien qu'elle percuta un élève de plein fouet. L'impétueuse jeune fille releva vivement la tête :

-Non mais ça va pas ! lança-t-elle d'un ton enflammé.

En voyant la personne avec qui elle venait d'entrer en collision, sa colère augmenta encore d'un grade ; c'était Blaise Zabini. Elle fixa le Serpentard avec mépris.

-Calme-toi, Weasley ! répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Regarde un peu où tu marches, la prochaine fois !

-C'est ça, va te faire foutre Zabini ! hurla-t-elle en le dépassant d'un pas vif.

Draco Malfoy, qui était en compagnie de Blaise, intervint d'un ton narquois :

-C'est pas bien de parler comme ça aux gens, Weasley. C'est qu'on est énervée, dis-moi ?

Ginny le repoussa fermement.

-Toi, je t'ai pas sonné ! tempêta-t-elle d'une voix pourtant épuisée. Dégagez de mon passage !

Elle entendit Pansy Parkinson ricaner. C'en était trop. Sa journée était déjà suffisamment gâchée comme ça ; et maintenant que les Serpentards en rajoutaient une couche ; Ginny ne pouvait plus le supporter. Pansy s'apprêtait visiblement à lancer une nouvelle tirade, mais Zabini la retint.

-Laisse-la, dit Blaise de sa voix chaude et grave. Arrête.

Pansy était interloquée, et poussa un soupir indigné en retournant s'accrocher au bras de Malfoy ; mais celui-ci la rejeta et murmura quelque chose à l'adresse d'une Serpentarde blonde qui rit doucement. Pansy semblait prête à fondre en larmes.

Profitant de ces embrouilles quotidiennes, Ginny s'éclipsa et marcha vers un couloir désert. Là, elle s'affala par terre, pleurant silencieusement. Mais elle le savait, c'étaient davantage des larmes d'épuisement qu'autre chose ; de lassitude, aussi ; mais la tristesse due à sa rupture avec Max était évanescente. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas tellement de regrets en pensant à leur relation, si éphémère après tout. Elle était certaine, finalement, de n'avoir pas réellement aimé ce garçon. De plus, elle se souvint avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il embrassait vraiment mal. Mais le fait d'enchaîner des échecs amoureux la déprimait plus que tout…

-Gin' ? demanda soudain une voix douce.

La rousse releva la tête en essuyant quelques larmes. Heather Stuyvesant, se tenait devant elle en la fixant d'un air amical. Elle aida Ginny à se relever et la serra rapidement dans ses bras. Heather était également la meilleure amie de la rousse ; avec Shibata, les jeunes filles formaient un trio soudé et infaillible.

Heather était à Gryffondor, elle aussi ; avec ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, ses pommettes hautes, son regard vert envoûtant et son sourire accrocheur, elle aurait pu être une proie facile pour les garçons. Mais contre toute attente, c'était en réalité une jeune fille douce, amicale, un peu effacée, à l'écoute des autres, ayant finalement assez peu de conquêtes à son actif en comparaison avec son physique avantageux.

Ginny esquissa un pâle sourire en voyant se dessiner la silhouette de son amie. Mais elle secoua la tête et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses bras.

-Shibata m'a tout raconté, poursuivit Heather d'une voix légèrement anxieuse. Ecoute, Gin', il faut… il faut que tu essaies d'oublier Max. Sincèrement, il n'en valait pas la peine.

-Je sais, jeta finalement Ginny avec difficulté. Mais le problème, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'en ai plus que marre de ces histoires ; de ces relations amoureuses qui ne mènent à rien. Je me fais toujours plaquer.

-C'est pas vrai, ça ! répliqua Heather. Rappelle-toi, tu as souvent largué des mecs, toi aussi…

-Merci de vouloir me réconforter, apprécia Ginny d'un ton reconnaissant. Mais ça sert à rien… C'est pas la solution, malheureusement…

A présent, Heather avait l'air étrangement gênée. Elle se dandina sur place et déclara avec un regard fuyant :

-Justement, Shibata et moi avons pensé à un truc… Pour te remonter le moral… En fait, c'est une sorte de pari magique… Mais on n'était pas sûres que tu acceptes, alors…

-Crache le morceau, Heath' ! répondit Ginny d'un ton désinvolte. Ne t'inquiète pas… Au point où j'en suis, je suis prête à accepter toute alternative pour me sortir de cette dépression !

Quelques instants plus tard, après que Heather eut exposé calmement ses arguments et expliqué en quoi consistait le pari, un « Hors de question ! » résigné se fit entendre de la part de la rousse.

-Mais Giiiin'… Tu peux pas continuer comme ça ! glapit Shibata Kiusho quelques heures plus tard, en entendant son amie réitérer son refus. Ecoute, essaie au moins… Ca ne te coûte rien. Et puis, ça te changera les idées, je t'assure.

Heather, Ginny et Shibata étaient réunies dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, assises en tailleur devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée, pour l'un de leurs rituels « conseils de guerre ».

Ginny poussa un long soupir d'agacement, rejetant ses cheveux flamboyants dans son dos.

-Mais je m'engage à quoi, exactement, si j'accepte ? fit-elle d'un ton las. C'est quelle sorte de contrat ? J'espère pas que c'est un truc du genre Serment Inviolable !

-Mais non, t'es folle ! C'est hyper simple, assura Shibata d'un ton un peu trop appuyé – et qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Ginny - . En fait, je vais juste prononcer une incantation pour sceller le pari. Si tu échoues, tu auras une journée de malchance.

-Sympathique ! ironisa Ginny. Et après ça, vous prétendez être mes amies ?!

Shibata et Heather échangèrent un regard contrit.

-Oh, ne sois pas si difficile, Gin', intervint Heather. On essaie juste de trouver un truc amusant pour te détendre. S'il te plaît…

Ginny poussa un nouveau soupir, et scruta tour à tour ses deux amies. Leur regard flamboyait de résignation. Finalement, elle lâcha :

-Bon, très bien, si je récapitule : je dois séduire le premier mec qui entrera dans la Grande Salle demain matin…

-… et qui aura minimum seize ans, bien sûr, compléta Shibata d'un air entendu.

-Alors dépêchez-vous de prononcer l'incantation avant que je change d'avis ! leur intima Ginny d'un ton impérieux.

Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny était affairée devant son bol de café. La jeune fille se sentait nauséeuse ; et elle se maudissait intérieurement. Que lui avait-il pris d'accepter ce pari douteux ? Elle connaissait pourtant bien ses amies et savait qu'elles étaient parfois capables de recourir à des extrémités pour la sortir du pétrin, particulièrement Shibata. Et ces extrémités pouvaient parfois se révéler complètement démesurées, disproportionnées. Voire inutiles. Souvent inutiles.

Dans ce cas précis, Ginny avait un tel pressentiment que le pari serait catastrophique, qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à une technique permettant de se noyer dans son bol de café.

Shibata, pendue au cou de son petit ami Brandon, fixait Heather en souriant de toutes ses dents. Cette dernière, à moitié debout, scrutait avidement les portes de la Grande Salle, dans l'attente d'un jeune prétendant capable de se voir attribuer l'attention de Ginny.

N'y tenant plus, Shibata délaissa Brandon et se releva dans la même position que Heather. Semblables à deux oiseaux de proie, elles ne cessaient de piailler :

-Tu as repéré un mec ? demanda Heather.

-Toujours pas… Pour l'instant, que des nains de deuxième ou troisième année ! soupira Shibata en continuant de se dévisser le cou pour observer pleinement.

Ce fut ce moment précis que Ginny choisit pour émerger de son café. Ce moment précis où les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Tandis que l'heureux élu s'avançait dans la Grande Salle - tout à fait par hasard et sans avoir connaissance des machinations qui se déroulaient actuellement à son égard -, Ginny retint un cri d'horreur. Shibata, Heather et Brandon ouvrirent des yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

-Oups… murmura Shibata. Il est à Serpentard, d'après son uniforme… Mais comment il s'appelle, déjà ?

-Euh, attends… Je crois qu'il s'appelle…, commença Heather.

-Il s'appelle Blaise, acheva Ginny d'une voix lointaine. Blaise Zabini. Les filles, je vous déteste. Dans quel guêpier vous m'avez jetée ?!

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bijour bijour ! :D**

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement, sans vraiment réfléchir. Non, ce qui est le plus difficile, c'est d'inventer tous ces nouveaux personnages, parce que Ginny est en sixième année ; et donc, logiquement, elle ne peut pas fréquenter uniquement Harry et Co ! Lol.

Bref, dans ce chapitre, une première confrontation avec les Serpentard, qui est loin d'être la dernière ! :P

**Bonne lecture !  
Reviews svp ! :D**

-Je vous hais. Je vous déteste. Je vous méprise. Vous êtes vraiment deux saloperies !

Ginny fulminait. En un sens, c'était compréhensible. Elle venait de signer un contrat qui l'engageait à séduire un Serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel, mais bel et bien Blaise Zabini. Ce même Blaise contre lequel elle avait un jour dirigé son redoutable maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Ce même Blaise à l'air niais, blasé, ahuri, hautain. Méprisant et méprisable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Heather et Shibata s'échangèrent un regard ; elles encaissèrent les insultes foudroyantes de leur amie sans se plaindre. Désormais, elles se sentaient un peu responsables du pétrin dans lequel elles avaient enseveli Ginny. Brandon, quant à lui, s'était déjà replongé dans son bol de céréales à renfort de coups de cuillère sonores. Shibata jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à son petit ami, avant de reporter son attention sur Ginny.

-Gin', je suis vraiment désolée…, articula-t-elle en soupirant. Je ne pensais pas que ça tomberait sur un Serpentard. Mais maintenant… Tu vas devoir faire ce que tu as promis.

-Je le déteste, ce mec ! trancha la rousse. Mettez-vous un peu à ma place !

-Ecoute… On t'aidera s'il le faut…, intervint Heather.

Mais Ginny secoua la tête, finalement résignée :

-Non, merci. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. J'assumerai les choses jusqu'au bout, et je vais me débrouiller seule !

Ses amies acquiescèrent lentement, gênées. A cet instant, Hermione Granger arriva, suivie de Harry Potter et de Ron, le frère de Ginny. Hermione adressa un léger sourire à Heather et Shibata qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Puis elle se pencha vers la rousse en déclarant :

-Comment ça va, Gin' ? T'es pas venue me voir de toute la journée, hier ! Tu m'esquivais ou quoi ? On s'est inquiétés !

-Non, rien, j'avais la tête ailleurs, répondit vaguement Ginny en agitant une main lasse.

-Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda la brune d'un ton légèrement anxieux. Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, Gin' ! Si tu veux, je n'en parlerai pas à ces deux-là.

Elle désigna d'un coup de tête Harry et Ron qui protestèrent en riant. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les commissures des lèvres de Ginny, mais la jeune rousse échangea un regard furtif et hésitant avec ses deux meilleures amies. Shibata secoua imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui signifiait clairement : « N'en dis rien à Hermione, Gin'. » Ginny acquiesça discrètement. Après tout, Shibata avait raison. Hermione avait toujours été une amie digne de confiance, mais Ginny savait que si elle lui révélait en quoi consistait le pari, son amie lui reprocherait son comportement irresponsable. Hermione avait en effet encore plus de raisons de haïr Zabini, étant donné qu'il était en même année qu'elle et qu'il était le meilleur ami de Malfoy, son ennemi juré. C'était certain, elle ne pourrait pas la comprendre et la soutenir, pour le moment en tout cas.

Ginny s'abstint donc de toute révélation et jeta sobrement :

-Non 'Mione, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vais très bien.

Sur ces paroles convaincantes mais on ne peut plus mensongères, elle se leva prestement et lança à l'adresse de ses meilleures amies qu'elles risquaient d'être en retard en Métamorphose. Shibata et Heather approuvèrent un peu trop vigoureusement, et se hâtèrent à la suite de Ginny.

**oO°**

En sortant du cours, Ginny se sentait légèrement rassérénée. Elle venait d'obtenir une excellente note à son devoir de Métamorphose, fait si rare qu'il était digne d'être fêté. La dernière fois qu'elle avait décroché une telle note, c'était en quatrième année et elle avait vidé trois bouteilles de champagne avec Shibata pour fêter l'événement. Après quoi, totalement ivres, elles avaient couru durant des heures dans les couloirs du château en hurlant des obscénités. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle n'était tout de même pas d'humeur à réitérer l'expérience.

La sonnerie indiquant l'heure salvatrice de la pause avait enfin retenti, et Ginny déambulait dans un couloir en discutant avec Heather – Shibata s'étant éclipsée dans une allée déserte avec Brandon - .

Elles s'interrompirent bientôt en voyant arriver une bande de Serpentard qu'elles ne connaissaient et détestaient que trop bien ; Pansy Parkinson marchait devant, gloussante et ricanante, accompagnée d'une certaine Vanessa Ambrose qui était une jeune fille de sixième année un peu fanée en raison de son maquillage outrancier. Crabbe et Goyle étaient juste derrière, avançant mécaniquement comme à leur habitude, tels deux gorilles. Enfin, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy fermaient la marche d'un pas désinvolte, échangeant seulement des bribes de conversations.

En voyant Ginny, les ricanements de Pansy s'amplifièrent considérablement, comme si sa voix était à présent branchée sur une station de radio.

-Weasley ! jacassa-t-elle. A ce que je vois, t'as enfin trouvé l'argent pour t'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures !

-Ca a dû coûter la peau du cul de ta bicoque, je me trompe ? ajouta Vanessa Ambrose d'un ton mauvais.

-Et toi Ambrose, je vois que t'as pas oublié de mettre tes cinq couches de maquillage quotidiennes… Au moins, ça a l'avantage de camoufler un peu ta sale tête, répliqua Ginny du tac au tac.

Draco et Blaise arrivèrent enfin à leur hauteur, avec le même sourire ironique braqué sur les lèvres. D'un autre côté, le contraste physique entre les deux Serpentard était hallucinant. Blaise et sa peau noire, foncée, ses petits yeux sombres et sa mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux coupés ras ; Draco et son teint d'une pâleur d'albâtre, ses cheveux très blonds, son nez pointu et ses yeux gris, froids comme la glace. Pour peu, ils auraient été les exacts opposés. Zabini fut le premier à s'avancer vers Ginny et Heather.

-Tiens tiens, lança-t-il. Quelle belle rencontre : Weasley et Stuyvesant. On ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Le ton de sa voix grave avait été, comme à son habitude, non pas railleur mais plutôt indifférent. Zabini, contrairement à Malfoy, ne prenait que rarement un air supérieur. Mais son attitude constamment blasée et agacée de tout, suffisait à instaurer une distance.

Heather et Ginny échangèrent un regard furtif mais douloureux. La jeune rousse se souvint fugitivement de son pari et eut brusquement l'impression qu'une poigne de fer se refermait sur son cœur en le comprimant de manière désagréable.

-Je sais, Zabini, on ne peut rêver mieux, soupira-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas hausser le ton contre lui.

Ce dernier planta ses yeux dans les siens :

-C'était ironique, Weasley.

-Venant de ta part, ça ne nous étonne pas, intervint Heather en haussant les sourcils.

Ginny observait tranquillement Zabini, le détaillant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tandis que celui-ci avait détourné le regard. Non, décidément, il ne lui plaisait pas. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. « Bon, j'aurais pu tomber sur un mec pire… il n'est quand même pas trop mal », se raisonna intérieurement la jeune fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de disserter davantage sur Blaise. Malfoy s'approchait déjà ; fier et hautain, son regard s'attarda sur le devoir de Métamorphose que Ginny serrait contre sa poitrine :

-Dis-moi, Weasley, on dirait que tu t'améliores en classe… On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton cher frère la belette.

-Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais, rétorqua sèchement Ginny. Niveau intelligence, on peut pas dire que tu sois très… performant.

Un éclair d'indignation passa dans les yeux de Draco. Finalement, cynique comme toujours, il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin :

-Du moment que j'ai d'autres capacités…, murmura-t-il d'un air entendu.

Zabini se tourna vers eux, arquant les sourcils avec une moue amusée.

-Arrête, Dray, tu vas choquer mademoiselle.

Parkinson, venimeuse, intervint à son tour :

-C'est vrai qu'elle fait vraiment sainte-nitouche ! persifla Pansy de sa voix caquetante. Sans parler de Stuyvesant !

Ginny était indifférente, mais Heather, plus timide, rosit légèrement. Draco attarda sur cette dernière un regard sarcastique et calculateur, avant de susurrer :

-Oh, à mon avis, elles veulent juste se faire passer pour des prudes. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas !

Le visage au teint clair de Ginny se marbra de taches écarlates dues à la colère soudaine.

-T'insinues quoi, Malfoy ? cracha-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

-Voyons, Weasley…, commença-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Elle détestait sa manière de siffler les noms, à la manière d'un serpent.

« Weassssley »… Elle se raidit, n'en supportant pas davantage.

-Pousse-toi Malfoy, tu me barres le passage, lança âprement Ginny.

-Tu t'imagines que je vais accepter tes quatre volontés ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Pansy et Vanessa gloussaient et roucoulaient ouvertement. Mais Blaise jeta un regard de côté, apparemment ennuyé, et dit à l'adresse de Draco :

-Laisse tomber Dray. On y va.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard faussement effarouché.

-Toi aussi, tu me donnes des ordres ? s'enquit-il impérieusement.

-Ouais, vieux, répondit Zabini avec une certaine lenteur.

Docilement, Draco s'écarta pour laisser passer Ginny d'un air narquois.

-Tu peux remercier Zabini pour t'avoir défendue, Weasley ! ricana-t-il.

A contrecoeur, et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Ginny se tourna vers Zabini.

Elle eut un sourire franc, et papillonna des yeux :

-Merci, Zabini, fit-elle doucement.

Ce dernier la regarda, légèrement étonné. Mais Ginny avait déjà empoigné le bras d'Heather et avait dépassé la bande de Serpentard qui avaient tous éclaté de rire.


End file.
